


blood is rare and sweet

by vindice



Series: colour me blue [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: He kissed you, and you could breathe.





	blood is rare and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> [✿](https://youtu.be/SdSCCwtNEjA)
> 
> He is B, You is R. Im going to write, possibly in a future, an extended version of this because I already have the plot.

_Orange._  
He kissed you on a dare and you let him.

 _Yellow._  
He kissed you on your cheek when he was on a rush and you stood still surprised for the affection.

 _Green._  
He kissed you on your forehead and you blinked.

 _Violet._  
He kissed you in your sleep and you mumbled his name.

 _Indigo._  
He kissed you on your temple and held you like a lifeline, both were on your knees and his clothes were full of blood, and you couldn't help but choke on your relieved sobs because you were finally safe.

 _Red._  
He kissed you on the mouth, violently, and you kissed him back, biting him hard so he’d know you were enraged too.

 _Blue._  
He kissed you on the street right under the rain in front of all his friends and you smiled into the kiss.


End file.
